1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to tracking systems.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous missile tracking systems are known in the art including radar, infrared, television (TV) and laser based systems. For certain applications, tracking based on the detection of visible energy is advantageous. Certain conventional video missile tracking systems, such as the AGM 65A and B trackers, utilize a Vidicon camera to provide video signals to an analog video tracking system. The analog tracking system processed the incoming video signals to provide missile guidance control signals and servo loop control signals for the camera.
The use of a video camera allowed for a display of the camera output without further processing. The monitor allowed for a visual display of tracker performance. However, the analog processing of the video signals limited the ability of the system to keep pace with ever increasing performance requirements.
Accordingly, an improved tracking system was designed which included an infrared sensor and a digital tracker. However, although this system provided robust processor performance, the output of the infrared sensor had to be scan converted in order to be processed and displayed. The scan conversion requirement added to the cost and limited the performance of the system.
Thus, there has been a need in the art for a tracking system which allows for the direct use of video signals from a camera or other signal by a digital processing system without the requirement for scan conversion. There is a further need in the art for an inexpensive system for upgrading older analog video missile tracking systems with a digital signal processing capability.